


Hidden behind words

by RumiLiena



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Eventual Romance, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Nostalgia, One Shot, Past, Reader-Insert, Slice of Life, Strong Female Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-27 00:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15012827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumiLiena/pseuds/RumiLiena
Summary: Seto Kaiba needed a wife, thus his share-holders will no longer bother him. You needed a husband so your family will give you peace. You both shared a common interest and solved each other's problem. There are no feelings involved in your relationship. But maybe hidden deep behind harsh words like 'nagging' and 'annoying' is true love.





	Hidden behind words

               Seto Kaiba had a terrible headache. He was currently in his private airplane coming back in Japan. He had been in US for one month dealing with some problems at the US branch of Kaiba Corporation. He rubbed his eyes for the umpteen time trying to ease it. Looking at the laptop's screen did more harm than good. Kaiba had finished all he had to work while he was still in the airport and now he was re-reading a report trying to understand what his employees wanted to say, yet he couldn't. His blue eyes narrowed as he pressed the 'shut down' button. According to his principles, he will waste his time, but his body didn't want to co-operate with the said principle this time. And he isn't patient enough to read the same line 5 times. He remembered something that an associate said to him at the party last night. His blue eyes began to search something outside. Everything was pure white due to the thick clouds.  
                "How is your wife, Mr. Kaiba?"  
                "She is fine." he answered in his 'stop wasting my time' voice, but the man ignored him.  
                "You should bring her next time. Everyone is eager to know who she is."  
                "Maybe."  
                He would answer like a robot. He never knows what you are doing while he is away. It's not like he doesn't call you, but you can lie to him very easily, thus you can say that you are alone and be at a pub, getting drunk, not that you would actually do that. At the same time, he trusts you enough to know you will never cheat on him, no matter what your relationship is. Otherwise he wouldn't have chosen you.  
                Seto Kaiba is now 26 and his duel days are long gone. Now, he devotes all his time to Kaiba Corp, Kaiba Land and the Duel Academy. He doesn't need to take care of Mokuba anymore. His younger brother is studying abroad. He worries about him, but it is not the same as when they were younger. Also he has married you six months prior. You aren't a wife that he would brag about. You chose to be a teacher at the local high school and also you write little stories about the Duel Monsters for children. They are mostly inspired by the adventure of Yugi and his gang, but they were very welcomed by everyone, especially Pegasus.  
                Kaiba needed a wife and you were the best choice he had at the time since he is too busy to go and search for the love of his life. Yes, you would talk back to him, annoy him to no beyond and your personality pisses him off, yet you share his Duel Monster passion, support his idea to build Kaiba Land all over the world for orphans and you are very smart, both in academics, being in top 5 at the high school, and in life. You never embarrassed or teased him in front of someone else, except Mokuba and the dweeb patrol, as he calls them. You've always kept the mask of an educated, quite and kind girl in front of an associate or someone that matters for Kaiba Corp. And you are one of the most beautiful women he met, but again he hadn't met many women in his life. He has no reason to not take you to business dinners or parties, except that if he does it, it will mean that everything is official.  
                Every time Kaiba thinks about you, a conversation that the two of you had a few times would pop up.  
                "Why did you marry me?" he would ask you, most likely after a heated argument.  
                "Why did you ask me to marry you?" you'll always answer that question with one of your own. You were as stubborn as him, if not even more, if that was possible, and he learned before high school even ended that sometimes he has to give up first, which he loathed. At the same time, he knows that he wouldn't get his answer if he doesn't. And this was one of these times.  
                "Because my associates and share-holders would not stop nagging me to have a wife and a family. They say that it would benefit Kaiba Corp, because it shows that I have a stable life and the future of the company is secured." that was his real reason.  
                "You could find another woman if I'm not good. It's not like I'm the last one." you'll always play this card.  
                "I don't have time to waste on trivial things like finding a suitable wife. I know you for a long time and you fit the job description." he chose you like he does with a new employee. You weren't surprised. "Now, answer my question." he would pin point you with his glare that frightens even the bravest businessmen, but it doesn't work on you. You are too used to it, yet you give in.  
                "I married you because my family was nagging me to do it, using non-sense like 'Your biological clock is ticking.'. You just asked me when I was about to go look for a boyfriend and it saved me time and trouble." and this ends the conversation. It was your real reason too, after all.  
                Kaiba was still staring outside. He began to wonder the reason why he kept you as his wife. You were and still are a convenient person, but it is not that much of a hassle for him to find another one that would be contempt with being just Mrs. Kaiba and would not try to change the world like you. Not that you really try to change the world, but you didn't want to accept his last name, he can't remember if the two of you ever kissed and your sexual life is inexistent. Two people sharing a bed would be a better description of your relationship than a 'married couple'. You refused both his money and a better paid job at his company or Duel Academy. Yet your determination is one of the few things that he acknowledges, along with your intellect.  
                "I want to achieve everything on my own, not to ride on your coattails, Kaiba." you said that not too long ago.  
                You were so serious, that you even refused a wedding ring. He had to force you to accept one.  
                He decided that after a small incident, two months after you married. Since he owns Domino City, every school uses his 3D system to make experiments and other similar things. Your school accepted to do a beta for the new Solid Vision version and he came to sign the contract personally, a bad habit of his. Since he finished sooner than planned and it was lunch break, he decided to eat together with you. Kaiba was heading towards the teachers' room when he saw you in an empty classroom with another teacher, a man. He was about to walk in, when the other started to talk.  
                "(l/n)-san, w-would you give me the honor and go on a date with me?" his cheeks were dusted pink. Kaiba watched as your expressions changed from confusion to surprise, then to an apologetic smile in the spawn of 20 seconds. He wanted to hear your answer and he felt irritated, for no apparent reason.  
                "I am very sorry, but I already am married."  
                "Since when?"  
                "Two months ago?"  
                "But your last name is the same and you don't have a ring! Doesn't that mean that he doesn't love you? If so, why don't you divorce?" the man was ranting and your chuckle stopped him.  
                "He most likely doesn't love me, but he finds me tolerable which, for him it is a great achievement. I also like him enough to not cheat on him. As for the reason that I don't have a ring and I am still using my name is that I want people to know that everything I gained so far it's not because I have connections, but because I have worked so hard to achieve them." the guy nodded, guessing that your husband has a strong influence in this town. Probably Kaiba's name appeared in his mind.  
                "I understand. I wish you a happy marriage. I hope that your husband realized how lucky he is." he left while he was still strong. As for Kaiba he was surprised, but kept his poker face. It was the first time that you said your reasons for not accepting them and the first time you said that you like him. Of course this could just be empty words. At that time a very small part of him, so small that he didn't notice, wanted those words to be true. He liked how you acted like nothing happened when he entered the room.  
                "W-What are you doing here?" you were a bit flustered. Kaiba grabbed you by the wrist and began to drag you.  
                "Let's go and eat." you've checked the halls and they were empty, thanks to the lunch break.  
                "You know? You don't have to drag me. I can walk just fine by myself!" you snatched your hand from his and walked next to him. He decided to ignore your little outburst.  
                "When do you finish?"  
                "At 7. Why?"  
                "Come to my office right after you finish. Don't waste my time." you clicked your tongue; you hated how arrogant he can be. He never asked if you have any plans, nor even cared.  
                "Why?"  
                "We'll go to the jewelry shop." you weren't stupid.  
                "I told you that I don't want a ring!"  
                "You no longer have a choice." you understood that he heard your conversation.  
                "I can always not come to your office tonight." he turned to you, smirking.  
                "Then I'll just buy the most expensive one."  
                "Nooo!" you dramatically cried and shook your hands. If Seto Kaiba learned something about you is that you hated to waste money as much as he hated to waste time. "I'll come, but only if you buy one for yourself." it was your time to smirk, thinking that he would change his mind.  
                "Fine." your (e/c) eyes widened. You didn't expect him to agree so easily. You pouted. It was a fight that you lost, unlikely many that ended in a draw.  
                Kaiba found out quite easily that if he wanted to solve the enigma called you, he has to look in the past, even though is against his principles. How did he manage to know you? Mostly because you were friend with Yugi and his gang, which he had to interact whether he liked it or not, but also because your seat was next to his and because you were a duelist that he respects. You won the girls' tournament three times in a row by the time he first met you and you only lost against him and Yugi. But he will never admit that you caught his eye the first time he saw you on your first day of high school.  
                He entered the classroom with a frown on his face. He has work to do, but he needs to set a good example for Mokuba and his employees since everyone has to finish at least high school in order to be accepted at his company, thus he has to attend high school. He went to see where he is seated, hopefully in the back as he requested so he could work without being disturbed which actually happened. Since he entered the classroom everyone was looking at him, some were whispering and some girls were talking about fainting because they are classmates with Seto Kaiba. On the seat next to him were three girls, two standing up, and he frowned thinking that they would always be together and be noisy.  
                "(f/n), do you know who is sitting next to you?" one of them asked.  
                "I don't really care."  
                "If you don't care let's change seats!" the other said.  
                "There is an order that we need to respect..." you sounded exasperated.  
                "You are sitting next to the Seto Kaiba!" the first one said.  
                "Oh, the duelist champion?"  
                "Duelist? What is that? It's the CEO of Kaiba Corp! Now, (f/n), you know who your friends from middle school are, right?"  
                "Huh?" you asked rising and eyebrow "I don't remember having something like that with you. Now, leave me alone, it's hard to breathe with the 2 of you here." they both left shooting you glares.  
                That was the day when Kaiba decided that the (f/n) girl has good tastes.  
                And because you were seated next to each other, you would always be put together in projects. He never expected that you were a person that would not be intimidated by him. Not only that, but you will confront him whenever you disagree and because of that, both of you will argue a lot. This way Kaiba realized that you were intelligent, since you could keep arguing with him for two hours and more. Your relationship became well known in school and no one knew if you get along or not. At some point, you were the only one that they would send to bring his print-outs when he didn't come to school, because you were the only one that was not intimidated by his glares or harsh words. Most of the time you will respond to them with some of your own. The teachers paired you two together so much that at some point you made a remark that he wasn't prepared for.  
                "Sometimes I wonder if the teachers are shipping us together." he raised an eyebrow "Don't ask!" you said, after you chuckled. He still has to ask you what do you meant by that.            
                And the situation continued even after you have finished high school. Even now, the school would send you with some papers, but it was very rare. He doesn't think that you visit his office once per month, including the ones you do when you really are bored.  
                "I didn't know that you can volunteer to be a courier. I want a pay check next time, Mr. Kaiba." you said with a smirk on your face.  
                On these occasions, he would ask you to be his date for a night. And this was how he 'proposed' to you.  
                "Seriously, I'm getting fed up with bringing you these files. At least make me a card, so I don't have to ask the front desk every time." he didn't say anything, probably he hasn't heard most of it. You were about to leave.  
                "(f/n), wait until I am done. I have to talk to you." you stood on his sofas for God knows how long. You graded the test that you gave on that day and read the next few lessons to make them more interesting and easier to understand.  
                "I've finished."  
                "What do you want to talk about? If it's another party, I can't this week." he had this way to always inform you about his parties two days prior. Most of the time you wondered why do you accept to go.  
                "No." he looked at you like he was trying to dissect you. This time you looked in his sapphire eyes with (e/c) ones filled with confusion. You tried to find an answer in them, but it was futile.  
                "Marry me." it was not a question, but it wasn't a demand neither, which was rare coming from him. It took you 30 seconds to process everything. Then it took you another five minutes to give him an actual answer. He didn't rush you. Maybe because he understood that it is not something you decided so easily or maybe because he was confused why he asked you in the first place. Probably both.  
                "Okay." you were both surprised by your answer.  
                "Then I'll talk with my lawyer tomorrow to make a contract."  
                "Okay. Tell me when I need to be here." it wasn't the fairy tale wedding that every girl wants, but at least your family would leave you alone.  
                Kaiba's headache became dull. He looked at the sky once again, but the scene didn't change too much. He closed his eyes. If he really is going to search the past, he can't forgive the night that you really caught his eye. It was after he realized that you are a strong duelist and he acknowledged you. You weren't strong enough to beat him, but you reduced his life at 200 LP. Kaiba had a big dinner to attend with all his business partners. He didn't want to participate, but he had to. Also he needed a date, because most likely someone will try to introduce their daughters to him. You dropped by his office to bring him some print-outs. He asked you and you accepted. Kaiba picked a dress for you and you went to some fancy restaurant.  
                You ended up with partners A, B, C, you didn't bother to remember their names, you just understood that Kaiba was impartial to C and he despised B and A, and their wives at the same table. A and B in front of you, Kaiba and C. Man B in his late sixties started to talk about his son.  
                "I think I'll retire next month and leave everything to my son. He is so handsome that 3 girls want to marry him!" he glanced at you, but you didn't say anything."And guess what? He let me choose the most beautiful one."  
                "Who are you? Paris?[1]" Man C asked as a joke.  
                "Paris? I like to buy clothes from Paris, too!" wife A said embarrassing her husband while everyone took a deep breath instead of a facepalm. Wanting to recover from that and damage Kaiba's pride as well man A turned to you.  
                "What about you, (l/n)-san? What do you think about this situation?"  
                "Oh. I just hope for everyone's sake that his company would not end up like Troy." you simply said with a big smile and eyes closed. Kaiba took a sip of water in order to cover his smirk. He knows you are smart, but he didn't expect you to silence everyone at the table with just one phrase.  
                At that time he was proud of you and thought that you are a good choice. It's not like he thinks otherwise now, but you annoy him in a way that he can't place his fingers on and Seto Kaiba hates being in the dark.  
                He arrived at the airport, exited the airplane and went right to his car. It wasn't 10 pm, but it was dark and cold, signaling the end of summer. When he entered his limousine he half expected you in the car. The firsts few times when he left for work and you were free, you came with the driver to pick him up even if it was 3 am. He felt mildly disappointed the first time you didn't came, but was very surprised to see you sleeping on his side of the bed and hugging his pillow.  He was pleased by what he saw and decided that it wasn't such a bad sight to return to.  
                By the time he arrived home not only his headache worsened, he was also feeling dizzy. He went straight to the bedroom to leave some of his things for the maids to take care of. His blue eyes scanned the bed to find your form in the shared bed, but it was nowhere to be found. Kaiba felt something that could be worry, but he wasn't sure. He exited the room and met a maid.  
                "Where is my wife?" she froze in her place.  
                "(f/n)-sama went to work in the garden three hours ago." Kaiba checked his watch. It was past 10 and you can't be still working in the garden. He went to check.  
                "She can be in the garden, but she can be with another man..." He felt some pain strangling his heart with the second thought, but closed his eyes and sighed when he saw you sleeping in the garden. He cursed in his mind. As he approached you, Kaiba noticed your things. Your head was resting on your arms and you were sleeping peacefully. You had a pile of papers on your right, some tests or homework that you just checked and your laptop on your left. It was opened with a text editor program on. He saved whatever you were working on and closed it. He looked at the screen that wasn't lit anymore and grimaced.  
                "I start to hate this thing. I can't work on it if I'm not near a plug!" you threw your hands in the air in desperation.  
                "Just buy another. If you say my name you'll have it in an hour." Kaiba said looking at the desktop in front of him. He intended to take you out to dinner, but something unexpected happened and you were both working in his office.  
                "I don't want another one. I'll just buy a battery."  
                "Why? A new laptop is better."  
                "I just like this one. I'm too lazy to move all my stuff on another." he rolled his eye.  
                Kaiba put one hand on your shoulder and he shook you. You moaned and turned your head in the other direction, ignoring him. Kaiba clicked his tongue in annoyance.  
                "(f/n)!" he called your name in a voice that made even the bravest men freeze. You opened your eyes, blinked a few times trying to remember where you are and who is with you. You turned your head at the source of voice and (e/c) eyes met with narrowed blue ones.  
                "Kaiba? You are back?" another thing that leaves a bitter taste in his mouth. After 6 months of marriage, you still call him by his last name. Because Yugi called you by your first name, he also did, thus for him it was natural to call you (f/n), but you never referred to him as Seto until recently. He tries to understand. He gave you a short nod.  
                "Let's go inside." he started to walk with your things.  
                Back at the house you each took a shower in different bathrooms in order to finish faster. When you entered your shared bedroom in pajamas, he just finished his and only a towel covered him. You muttered an apology and rushed towards the bed. He caught your wrist.  
                "We are married." he said plainly and knew that you understood that he meant that it is okay for you to see him naked. You just nodded and thought that he will release you, but he didn't. Kaiba looked at you like he was trying to solve you and furrowed his eyebrows. Your usual disinterested face changed into a confused one, then into worry. You gently touched the space between his brown eyebrows.  
                "Are you okay?" your question resounded into the room, yet it remained unanswered. Kaiba knew that you can understand him without the use of words, most of times. You aren't as good as Mokuba, but you are the second one. Another reason why he chose you. Understanding him was like a natural talent. You did that from the beginning. Your words weighted in the air as lead. He sighed and released your wrist, but put both of his hands on your shoulder for support. Your body wasn't ready to accept all his weight and you stumbled a bit, but managed to keep your balance. You put your hands on his arms to help him a bit.  
                "You have fever." again, your words lingered in the air. You helped him dress and lay down in bed. Since the light was still on, you noticed that his face was red and sighed.  
                'This workaholic will be troublesome when he is sick.' that reminded you that it was the first time you saw Kaiba ill. You thought that he will work on his laptop as he usually does in the rare nights when he comes back home at a decent hour. For your surprise he didn't protest when you turned the lights off. As you sat on the bed next to him, Kaiba felt the need to ask you something. He felt like he wouldn't get another chance like this. He felt brave in an area that he couldn't care less any other time, yet that night his heart needed to hear the answer.  
                "(f/n)? Why did you marry me?" you sighed.  
                "Didn't I answer your question last time?" yet you felt a subtle change in the tone that he used to ask you this time. Last time he asked you annoyed, but this time his voice carried a touch of desperation. You decided to answer him honestly.  
                "Didn't I say that my family was nagging me to marry someone?" you looked at him. It was dark so you couldn't make out his expression, but you thought that he was disappointed. It wasn't the answer that he deep down hoped for. "But! I am not heartless. Kai- Seto... I care about you a lot." you kissed his check and felt how hot his face actually was.  
                 After that you turned your back to him and lay down on your side of the bed. You felt the mattress move and you thought that he will do the same, but you were surprised, to say at least, when you felt an arm wrap around your waist and a pair of lips on your neck. He began to kiss your neck, searching for something in particular. When you wanted to call his name, he found the sensitive spot and bit it. You didn't have enough time to bit your lips, so you moaned slightly and curled your fingers around his arm. Kaiba stopped kissing your neck and you were torn between pretending that nothing happened due to embarrassment and asking him if the fever clouded his mind. Your lack of response, negative or positive, didn't suit Kaiba well. His free arm sneaked behind your head and he forced you to look at him. Of course you were stubborn and refused to completely face him. He pressed his lips against yours in an odd angled kiss. Unconsciously, you moved on your back, easing the situation and Kaiba interpreted the gesture as a permission to continue, so he deepened it. You closed your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck. The kiss lasted a few more seconds until both of you were out of oxygen.  
                After the kiss, Kaiba remained on top of you. His blue eyes were too far for yours to see, but you guessed that your words and the small peck on his check started this. Also the fever boosted all those hidden desires of Kaiba. You didn't know how he looked like now, but you'll jump in fire that he still has the same poker face as usual. You stood on this position another minute without saying anything. Then Kaiba wrapped an arm around your waist for the second time and rested his head against your shoulder, using it as a pillow. He only had one arm and his head on top of you, the rest was next to you radiating heat. You didn't know when or how, but at some point, most likely when you were kissing, he ended up under your blanket. Your fingers started to brush his brown locks. Kaiba closed his eyes and let himself be touched. He had this feeling he thought that it died long time ago, but it was just kept hidden deep inside him. It made him fell restless, but at the same time he was very tired, thus he let himself enjoy the spoil he didn't have until now. He fell asleep shortly after and you didn't move in order to not wake him up. He was a light sleeper and he need to sleep to recover from the fever.  
                "You should work from home tomorrow." you whispered at some point, but you didn't know if it was before or after he fell asleep.  
                No matter what day it is, Kaiba wakes up between 4 and 5 am, without an alarm clock, to get ready in order to arrive at work at 6 am the latest. This time it was 4.30. He woke up feeling worse: he had a sore throat, a running nose and neither the fever nor the headache disappeared. His blue eyes opened and he realized his position. Kaiba suddenly rose up and looked at you wondering why you didn't move since last night. He was comfortable, but he will bet Kaiba Corp. that you weren't. You turned to face him an opened one eye lazily.  
                "How are you feeling?" he didn't say anything still thinking if you are worried about him or not.  
                "Worse." you closed both your eyes listening to his unique voice "Aren't you going to say that I have to rest?" he raised an eyebrow.  
                "Even if I do it, you'll just say 'Don't order me around.' and do whatever you want." he couldn't agree more. You were the only one that tried really hard to know the real him. "Now if you don't mind, Mr. Workaholic, I still have more than 2 very precious hours of sleep." Kaiba couldn't understand you. One moment you are doing something nice to him then you are mean.  
                He sighed and left the warmth of your blanket and body. He felt like he stepped at one of the Poles and started trembling. Kaiba fished his laptop from his bag and opened it. After the blue screen transformed into his background, he went back in bed next to you. The truth is that you didn't fell asleep until you felt his body next to yours and heard the sound of his typing. You left for work at 7.30 and you made sure that Kaiba had on his nightstand a cup o coffee, one of tea, some food and some medicine. Maybe some miracle will happen and he will notice them. He actually did somewhere around 4 pm. Everyone at home was very tense that Kaiba was working from home, but they were worried too. You were also worried about him staying home and you made a few small mistakes when you were teaching.  
                Kaiba opened his eyes and panicked a bit. Then everything came back to him from the fact that he is very ill to the one that he works from home. His blue eyes landed on the clock from his computer. 19.30, he slept for an hour and a half. That's why he hates working from home. He checked if something happened while he was out, but nothing did. Then something else hit him. Where were you? He realized for the first time that he has no idea when your work ends. Yesterday, you were home at 7, but you have a flexible schedule. He always leaves before you wake up and comes back long after you do, but no matter how he looks at the situation you should be home. Kaiba took his phone.  
                "How can I help you, Seto-sama?" it was one of the guards at the front.  
                "Shouldn't my wife be home by now?"  
                "She should have been home two hours ago." Kaiba hung up. Ignoring his pain and the cold, he began to dress himself. There are lots of people that want to hurt him and he wouldn't be surprise of they'll target you. In less than 10 minutes he was ready to leave.  
                "The limousine is prepared for you, Seto-sama." one of the servants informed him.  
                "I'll take my car." Kaiba announced. The servant wanted to tell him that he is in no shape to drive, but he knew better than to go against his boss.  
                The high school you work at is at 10 minutes drive from Kaiba Mansion. He drove fast to check if you are still there. Kaiba parked and then he waltzed in the school getting stares from everyone. Not only that he was Seto Kaiba, but he was strangely dressed for a warm day.  He had black dress pants, a long sleeved white shirt, a scarf and a leather jacket. And he was still cold. He walked towards the staff room. He opened the door loudly and startled the few people still in there. There were 2-3 teachers with a few kids that wanted to ask something and, at the end of table, you were standing on a chair, talking with someone over the phone, tapping your finger on the table. Next to you stood a girl that looked frightened. He approached you. Everyone else was tensed because of him. He glared at you. You made a sign that told him to wait a bit.  
                "Our time is not limitless to waste it on a scum like you!" Kaiba widened his eyes at your words, or his words. "If you have so much spare time to do lowlife activities such as stalking, maybe you should do something more productive. Trash picking sounds nice; there is a chance that you'll find yourself there!" you waited almost a minute. Then suddenly an evil smile appeared on your face and you hang up. Kaiba crossed his arms and sighed.  
                "(f-!"  
                "Can't you see that I am busy?" you yelled at him making everyone look at the two of you.  
                "I am busier than you!"  
                "This time my busy is more important than yours!" he raised his eyebrow.  
                "A trivial high school problem is more important than a multi-billionaire company? One that feeds you."  
                "I don't let you use that argument! I can take care of myself, thank you. And trivial? This girl has been stalked for almost four months along with other girls and boys and now he is finally caught!"  
                "I couldn't care less."  
                "You would turn the world upside down if Mokuba was stalked!"  
                "Don't include Mokuba in this conversation!"  
                "I'm done arguing with you." you raised your hand and turned your back, ignoring him.  
                "Fine." you expected him to leave, but he sat on one of the chairs in the stuff room.  You looked at him with the corner of your eye, a little bit worried. When you usually say that to him, he will go back to work and won't talk with you for the next two day, but now he is still staying. Kaiba was looking at you talking with the girl. He knew that talking with you would worsen his already throbbing head, yet he still came and he didn't want to leave until he had a normal conversation with you. He closed his eyes trying to ease his headache.  
                The next thing Kaiba knew was that someone was touching his shoulder in a gentle manner. He didn't feel like yelling at them, but opened his eyes and glared. No one can touch him so casually. It was only you with a smile and a relieved face. He fell asleep.  
                "You woke up." he looked around and there was no one. He just grunted as an answer.  
                "Why did you come here?"  
                "You weren't at home at the time you were supposed to be. That's what the guards said."  
                "Eh? The guards said that? But they know that I'm always 2 hours late."  
                "Huh?" Kaiba blinked a few times and you wished that you had a camera with you. A confused Kaiba is priceless. He wanted to call them and yell, but you took his hand on yours.  
                "You can fire them at home. Seto?" his name rolled on your tongue in a way that made him give you full attention. For a split second you captivated him. "Thank you."  
                He felt like the night before. Your words pushed the right buttons again and triggered some monstrous desire in him. He was sitting in a chair and you were standing up. He put his hands on your shoulders and forced you to lean a bit. This way your lips could met his. It was rough and short, but you didn't push him away.  
                "Let's go home." you said panting a little and went to your desk. He checked his pockets for the car keys, but couldn't find them. You were gathering your stuff when you turned in his direction.  
                "You are looking for this?" in your left hand were his car keys. "I took them when you were sleeping. That's how I noticed you aren't just trying to ignore the whole world."  
                "Give them back." he stood up and faced you. You shook your head and put your bag on your shoulder.  
                "I'm driving."  
                "(f/n)!" he tried to catch your left hand, but you did something he didn't expect. You wrapped your arms around him in a big hug and you hide your face in his chest.  
                "Your fever is high and I don't want something to happen to you. Think about Kaiba Corp." it's true that he felt like feeling asleep every time he closed his eyes and that his company values a lot. Plus you are a careful driver. He hug you back to reassure that he gave up. You didn't understand by that, but you took his silence as an yes. He let you go.  
                "Can you walk?"  
                "I am not dead, woman." you chuckled.  
                "If you want we can duel when we arrive home. I promise that I'll let you win." he snorted and smirked.  
                "In your dreams." you left the staff room along with the school building and you drove home. All the way Kaiba slept. You woke him as soon as you arrived and he rushed to fire all the guards and everyone that stood in his way. Fortunately for them, he couldn't find anyone. You just went to the kitchen.  
                "Where the hell is everyone?" you heard him yell from the hallway. You found a note standing on top of a lid that covered the table.  
                "Seto! Before you go berserk, read this." you called after him.  
                "What?"  
                "Read this note."  
                "Seto-sama, (f/n)-sama, happy 6 months anniversary."  
                "I forgot. 6 months already?" you had a dreaming look on your face.  
                "I didn't know it was today, neither. I had an idea that we started to live together 6 months ago." You nodded at his words while lifting the big lid and revealed a dinner and a cake. You sighed.  
                "Can you spare them this time? At least they can remind us when our anniversary is." he clicked his tongue.  
                "Fine."  
                Both of you took a shower and entered your shared bedroom. You finished sooner than him and Kaiba found you sitting on the bed and looking at him like he was a puzzled that needed to be solved.  
                "What?" he asked breaking your stare. You blinked a few times before answering.  
                "Nothing. I am just thinking that I didn't see you sick until now. What's the occasion?" you smirked and he glared at you in his usual style.  
                "I did it to celebrate our anniversary." you chuckled, but after that your eyes widened and you put your right index finger on your lips and thumb under right your chin in a thinking manner.  
                "That explains everything!" you witnessed a confused Kaiba for the second time. Secretly, sick Kaiba is your favourite kind. He gets easily confused and shows you an unknown side.  
                "What is so clear to you now?"  
                "Well..." you shifted your eyes from one corner of the room to another and then they landed on his face as he sat next to you.  "I don't know how to put it in words..." Kaiba understand you the most in these times and he always gives you time to find the right words to explain your feelings and thoughts. You bit your lips and he had to use some self-constraint to not jump on you.  
                The blue eyes dragon lover always considered that he had a good chemistry with you, that being the reason he kept you closer than everybody. But as you matured, yet kept your childish stubbornness and soul, he found himself attracted to you. It's true that now you will not argue with him if you don't have proof to support your words, but he always respected you for challenging him. Your dignity and inner beauty are two traits that he loved about you. Maybe not love; it's a heavy word... Acknowledges sounds better. Kaiba is sure that anytime, even if you will no longer be his wife, you would be the woman he respects the most.  
                "It's just that since you came back yesterday... You kissed and hugged me more than you did in almost 6 months... Not that I am complaining, though." he sighed. He hated the way you give attention to some time-wasting details, but this time he'll humor you. After all he has some unanswered questions, too.  
                "(f/n), am I a good husband?" he started with the wrong question. Even he knows the answer to that. You raised one eyebrow in confusion.  
                "What do you mean by that? Of course you are a horrible husband." it was so straightforward that it kind of hurt him. "We spend so little time together since you are working much even on Sundays, I can't tell you about my problems since I don't want to add to yours and you won't tell me about yours..." you left a feeling that it was just the begging of your complains.  
                "Then why are you still here?"  
                "I think that loving someone it means that you keep them by your side, despise all their faults." you just gave your best on this confession to him. You hoped that he will understand.  
                "So if I accept you, even though you are the most annoying person in the world, it means that I love you?"  
                "I'm more annoying than Jounouchi?" he rolled his blue eyes.  
                "Just answer."  
                "I don't know that. At the same time, I believe that everyone has their own kind of love. I think that you love someone when you show them your vulnerable side." you flashed him a smile. "That's why two nights on a row it's too much. Don't spoil this special moments." he snorted. You gave him a short peck on his lips. You turned the lights off and tucked yourself under the blankets, this time facing Kaiba.  
                "Good night, Seto."  
                " 'Night." he wrapped one hand around you.  
                "(f/n)?" he whispered.  
                "Hm?"  
                "Next time come with me." you nodded.  
                Hidden deep behind heated arguments with harsh words like 'nagging' is pure and true love. It takes time for two people like you that aren't good with words in order to convey everything, but the first step has been taken.  
[1] This scene is similar to one that I saw on a serial or movie. I can't remember its name and no one that I asked knew. If you have an idea, please let me know.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing. Yu-gi-oh!, its characters etc (c) owner.  
> Feel free to correct my English mistakes or make a suggestion, request or to pinpoint if someone is too OOC.


End file.
